Kingdom of Skyrim
| capital = | language = Nordic, Dragon Language | leader(s) = | currency = | races = , , , , , , , , , | affiliation = Themselves | motto = Unknown | tblColour = tan | textColour = black }} The Kingdom of Skyrim ( , Keizaal; Dragon Language for "Skyrim") was a political organization that ruled the province of Skyrim in . After the , the victorious became High King of Skyrim and formed this government a year later. History The Kingdom of Skyrim was once a province of the led by High King . Following the occupation of the Empire, and the outlawing of the worship of , the local Nords, under the leadership of Ulfric Stormcloak, rose up in rebellion against Emperor and his . Following the Skyrim Civil War, which resulted in the death of Torygg and his most trusted military official, , the "Stormcloaks" that served Ulfric took over Skyrim and established him as High King. Ulfric established nine new Jarls to rule over Skyrim and, in 4E 206, reformed the military of Skyrim into the Skyrim Guard. In 4E 211, the Second Great War with the began. In the early phases of the war, Skyrim was at a great disadvantage tactically and militarily. Following the Treaty of High Hrothgar, which formed the Dragon Riders, the war was turned around; putting Skyrim on even footing with the Dominion. Geography The Kingdom governed the entire Tamriel province of Skyrim, which has a vast amount of terrain. Skyrim features many different terrain types, including tundra plains, forests, highlands and mountainous regions. It is the most rugged region in the continent; not only containing five of the highest peaks in Tamriel, Skyrim is also very snowy and cold. Only in the western reaches are there some measure of flat land, where most of the population resides. The rest of Skyrim is vertical; mountains, cliffs, and deep valleys. A variety of crops are raised in Skyrim, from wheat to the hardy snowberry. Of note is that the particular climate of Skyrim makes it the only region in Tamriel, outside of the most northern reaches of and , suitable for the brewing of the infamous alcoholic beverage , also known simply as "Rotgut". This is because that, in addition to the local availability of certain ingredients, several times during the distillation process, the substance must be subjected to extreme cold temperatures, so that it may freeze and refreeze. The drink is noted for the distinct "cold" taste, similar to extraordinarily strong mint, which persists as a feeling of ice in the stomach, as well as for the very deleterious nature of its content. Nordic Ale is illegal throughout the Empire, but this does not stop many proprietors from stocking smuggled bottles for those brave enough to try a mug. Political Divisions Just as in past kingdoms, the province of Skyrim is broken up into nine s. These holds are , , , , , , , , and . Each Hold is ruled by a Jarl. The Jarls have absolute control over the troops and laws in their Hold, but ultimately answer to the High King. Each Hold has a capital city in which its Jarl resides, though is an exception; being both the capital of the entire Kingdom, as well as its Hold, Hjaalmarch. Religion & Beliefs Nine Divines Like the rest of Tamriel, the residents of the Kingdom worship the . However, since their liberation from the Thalmor, they have reinstated as their chief deity. The , a temple that houses the shrines of each of the nine Divines, resides in the capital of the Kingdom, Solitude. Shrines to these Divines exist all over Skyrim, but usually, no more than one Divine has a shrine in one location. For example, Windhelm has a shrine to Talos, but no other Divine. Under the Kingdom, religion has taken a greater role in Skyrim culture. All temples to the Divines are under the jurisdiction of the main Temple in Solitude. And while many priests and priestesses are in charge of these smaller temples and shrines, they are all under the leadership of the High Priest of the Divines, who cares for the Temple in Solitude, and also advises the High King himself. Daedra Worship Due to the association between and evil, the worship of Daedra is forbidden in Skyrim. Nevertheless, many chose to worship the to obtain greater powers or wealth. Though they are considered "false" by most, many priests and priestesses are affiliated with their own Lords and promote their worship. During the Skyrim Civil War, many shrines to the Daedra existed. After Ulfric settled into his role as High King, however, he ordered the destruction of all known Daedric shrines and the imprisonment of any worshipers of the Daedra. Because of this, many worshipers were forced to go into hiding and build secret spots of worship to their Daedric lords. Other cults Though worship of the Divines or the Daedra are the most common forms of religious practice in Skyrim, many others exist. Following his death in the , a Cult of Alduin was formed to worship the former Nordic god of Destruction. This cult absorbed what was left of the and even gathered new followers. High King Ulfric soon outlawed the worship of , though many followers of the cult still exist. Discrimination After the Civil War, Skyrim and its population held great distrust for the , particularly the , or High Elves, as they made up the Dominion which had oppressed them for decades. Following Ulfric's ascension to the throne, all Altmer were moved into the slums of their resident towns and cities, and anyone found in league with the Thalmor, were thrown in prison or executed. The near Solitude was burned to the ground and Altmer customs were outlawed. Though viewed as better than the Altmer, were also treated harshly. Like the High Elves, they were too moved into the slums of their home cities and towns, though some Dunmer managed to make something of themselves. had it better than both the Altmer and Dunmer. Few restrictions were placed on them, so most didn't mind the change. and s were discriminated against in public, though no restrictions or laws were formed against them. Also, despite being technically elves, the , or Orcs for short, faced no restriction at all. In fact, the local Nords seemed to appreciate the Orcs as a society and people. High Kings Stormcloak Dynasty * Jarls Unknown Military Skyrim Guard The Skyrim Guard is the primary armed forces of Skyrim. The Skyrim Guard was founded by Ulfric Stormcloak in 4E 206 to replace the Hold guards and his own Stormcloak army as Skyrim's primary military force. composed of members based on their skills (Archery, Swordsmanship, Magic, etc.). Dragon Riders A special division of Skyrim's military. Trivia * The Kingdom's flag is the same as the one used by the during the Skyrim Civil War. Category:Articles by Ten Tailed Fox Category:The Elder Scrolls: Dragon Riders Category:Skyrim Category:Political Organization